The present invention generally relates to digital voice communications systems and, more particularly, to a speech mode based multi-stage line spectral frequency vector quantizer that can be used in any speech codec that utilizes linear predictive analysis techniques for encoding short-term predictor parameters. The invention achieves high coding efficiency in terms of bit rate, performs effectively across different handsets and speakers, accommodates selective error protection for combating transmission errors and requires only moderate storage and computing power.